Dragon Slayer of Destruction
by animeguy1208
Summary: Por años siempre se creyó que los dragones y dragonslayers fueron mitos en la historia, pero que pasaria si nuestro Jaune Arc fuera criado por una de las bestias más despreciadas de la faz de Remmant... Esta es la historia de Jaune Acnologia... (Pd: La apariencia de Jaune cambiara y Acnalogia se vuelve bueno en esta historia).
1. Prologo

**NEW FANFIC, ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI JAUNE ARC FUERA HIJO DE UN DRAGOS?**

 **UN DRAGON QUE CONOCEMOS DE OTRA SERIE Y QUE ES ANTAGONISTA EN ELLA**

 **CON USTEDES LES PRESENTO:**

 _Dragon Slayer of Destruction._

Significados de escrituras:

-Hola. – Dialogo.

" **Hola"**. – Pensamiento.

 _Hola. – Flashback._

…

* * *

 _Flash Back 21 años atrás._

 _Remmant, un mundo que por años siempre había un lugar donde era conocido por la aparición del "Dust" o polvo como le dicen, además por sus poderes y un lugar conocido por tener una larga fila de cazadores y cazadoras detrás para poder hacerle cara a las fuerzas malvadas de los grimms y contra la nueva surgente amenaza como lo es el nuevo grupo fauno terrorista "White Fang"._

 _Pero hace miles de años, incluso antes de la aparición del dust y de incluso de los grimms, existieron alguna vez los dragones, así es, dragones, seres místicos con el poder de destruir una ciudad entera, junto con los dragones existieron también "Dragonslayers" un guerrero capaz de hacerle frente a estos seres. Pero ya hoy en día los dragones son más que un cuento de niños y no ha existido ningún Dragonslayer desde entonces…_

 _Hasta ahora…_

 _Un dragón logró vivir más entre sus fallecidos hermanos y surgió, un dragón conocido como Acnologia, El Dragón Negro de la Destrucción, por años ha sido la causa de innumerables muertes alrededor de Remmant, destruyendo villas y grandes poblados para satisfacción de sí mismo. Pero ahora Acnologia se aburrió de destruir villas y entonces se retiró de su vida de dragón destructor y ahora vive dentro de una cueva con una ligera sorpresa enfrente de él._

 _-Perdón Hope ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? – Preguntó el animal de gran tamaño_

 _La mujer es conocida como Hope Arc, una mujer de 26 años de larga melena amarilla y ojos azules proviene de una larga línea de exitosos cazadores y ella era ejemplo de ello graduándose en uno de las mayores academias de toda Remmant como lo era Beacon._

 _Mujer y Dragón se conocieron hace 6 años, cuando Acnologia rescató a esa mujer de tres King Tajitu en medio de unos de los bosques cerca de la villa de Hinganbana, desde entonces ella prometió no decirle a nadie sobre el ser desde entonces._

 _Hope solo rio ante la mirada del dragón. – Estoy embarazada Acnologia._

 _Esto sin duda impactó en el reptil, de alguna manera la mujer que había cuidado desde mucho tiempo había dado un gran paso en su vida, y de alguna forma ella logró hacer que su frio corazón se calentara por primera vez en mileños._

 _-Oh, ok ¿Y… quien es el padre de la criatura? – Preguntó Acnologia._

 _-Tú. – Una flecha se clavó en la cabeza del reptil al oír eso._

 _\- ¡¿Estas loca?! Un dragón no puede tener hijos._

 _-¡Cállate! La única persona que le entregué mi virginidad fuiste_ _ **tú**_ _. – Dijo señalándolo._

 _Ok, para ser exactos Acnologia tiene la habilidad de convertirse en humano y… de verdad ahora que lo piensa si es cierto, desde algún tiempo él y Hope hicieron… una y que otra aventura, pero no pensaba que podía quedar embarazada en una de ellas._

 _-¡Pero dragones solo comen y duermen, no crían niños! – Exclamó Acnologia._

 _-¡Por favor Acnologia, te lo ruego eres el padre del niño! ¡Hazte cargo!_

 _El pobre dragón en verdad tenía miedo, nunca antes había sentido eso cuando conoció a Hope, no era que no quería hacerse cargo, pero no tenía idea de como cuidar a un niño._

 _-No sé Hope… No tengo idea de criar a esa criatura._

 _-Oh… ahora entiendo. – Entonces el dragón vio como ella derramaba lágrimas. - ¡N-No me amas!_

 _Eso hizo que el reptil se asustara. - ¡No digas eso humana claro que te amo!_

 _-¡Si me amaras te mudarías conmigo y criáramos juntos a nuestro hijo o hija!_

 _Acnologia solo puso una pata en su cara y dio un largo suspiro._

 _-Esta bien…_

 _Hope solo sollozó. - ¿Esta bien qué?_

 _-Cuidaremos a esa criatura…_

 _Y en un giro de 360° la mujer mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazado una de las largas patas de Acnologia._

 _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora te mudaras conmigo, quiero advertirte que esta no será tu único hijo!_

 _Acnologia si estuviera en su forma humana se hubiera sonrojado._

 _-¡H-Humana ya esta bien! – Dijo. – Formaremos una familia como sea…_

 _Ella solo sonrió y apretó su agarre en el dragón._

 _Acnologia solo tuvo un pensamiento en todo esto._

" _Que desastre, no esperaba esto… pero si llega a nacer un niño lo entrenaré yo mismo… Un dragonslayer."_

…

* * *

21 años después.

Ya han pasado 21 años, y Jaune Acnologia Arc de 16 años se preparaba para irse a Beacon, después de que sus documentos estuvieran todo en orden, un pequeño detalle era que él en vez de usar su primer apellido en el documento usó el de su madre, porque por ordenes de ella no quería que nadie se enterara de la aun existencia de su padre dragón.

-Bueno todo listo. – Dijo él listo para irse, Jaune era un chico de mediana estatura, cabello alborotado negro y ojos negros profundos, vestía un suéter estilo jean, camisa blanca, pantalones azules, botas marrones y dos artefactos característicos de él: una bufanda roja que tejió su madre y una espada en su espalda.

Su nombre significaba amarillo, pero él no tenía nada que ver con ese nombre, según su padre su madre le encanta ese color y por eso lo nombró con un color que no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia.

\- ¿Listo para irte? – Entonces volteó y vio a su hermana melliza, Kurome, una chica de cabello negro largo, mismos rasgos faciales que él y los mismos ojos negros de él. A ella si la nombraron como debía.

-Sii… Aunque una pena que no vayas conmigo. – Dijo él.

-No importa, además serás recibido por Lionne cuando llegues. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa leve.

Lionne era la mayor de los tres únicos hijos de un dragón, con 21 años era su ultimo año en Beacon y su equipo Yellow (YLLW) se iban a graduar este año.

-Nah, acompáñame tu sabes lo maldita que se pone cuando éste ahí.

Kurome solo sonrió. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Aja… - Entonces Jaune se le acercó y la abrazó. – Sabes que quedaras muy sola ¿verdad?

-Mmm… nada que no haya podido manejar. – Dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

-Jejeje verdad. – Dijo y se separó de ella y tomó sus cosas. - ¡Nos vemos Kurome, cuida al reptil de mierda mientras no éste!

Ella solo rio. – No le digas así a papá.

Él solo rio y salió de la casa del bosque, listo para la aventura ósea que era lo peor que podía pasar…

…

* * *

En el transporte dirigiéndose a Beacon dos hermanas veían todo desde los cielos, la más joven en la historia de Beacon era Ruby Rose, quien ingresó a Beacon con solo 15 años de edad, su hermana Yang Xiao Long la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Yang basta!

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Mi hermanita ira a Beacon conmigo!

Ella solo suspiró. - ¡Pero quiero ser normal sabes!

-Nah, será difícil. – Dijo Yang y soltó a Ruby, entonces señaló a alguien. – Mira a ese, por ejemplo.

Y "ese" era Jaune Acnologia, como en un anime, su cuerpo estaba totalmente en blanco y su alma saliendo de su boca, lo más gracioso era que estaba parado de brazos cruzados. Él no entendía porque cada vez que se montaba en un transporte se ponía así, sin poder moverse y sin ganas de vivir, entonces él recordó unas palabras de su padre hace tiempo ¡Fue entrenado por un dragón no entendía!

" _Hijo, como te estoy entrenando quiero decirte que la única debilidad que tendrás será los transporte, porque los dragones vuelan hijo no van en esas máquinas"_

Ahora ya entendía porque, no lo culpen es que ha caminado toda su vida, jamás se había montado en un Bullhead antes, ¡Reptil inútil! Lo entrenó apropósito para sufrir esta desgracia.

Ruby solo lo miró extrañada. - ¿Estará bien?

-No sé, pero lo único que sé es que no se nos vaya a acercar con esa cara. – Dijo Yang tomando a Ruby del brazo alejándose como todo el mundo del muchacho.

Y solo un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Jaune.

"Alguien… ¡Ayuda!"

* * *

¡LISTO! DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO HE VUELTO Y CON NUEVA HISTORIA, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN A LAZAR, UN DÍA RANDOM SIEMPRE ACTUALIZARE.


	2. El Comienzo

_El Comienzo de Todo._

\- ¡No puedo creer que mi hermana me abandonara! – Dijo Ruby con una nube negra sobre ella, no era la manera que ella quería empezar su nueva vida en Beacon.

Bueno igual, que era lo peor que podía pasar.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! – Dijo la chica peliblanca al ver que Ruby tropezó con su equipaje.

-P-Perdón n-no qu…

-No me importa tus disculpas solo ten más cuidado. – Dijo y le puso enfrente de su cara un pequeño recipiente con dust rojo. - ¡Esto es muy peligroso así que se más cuidadosa!

Y entonces le entraron unas ganas de estornudar.

\- ¡ACHU!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Sip, no la mejor manera de empezar.

…

* * *

Jaune estaba besando el suelo con todo su ser.

-¡Como te amo suelo, más nunca voy a montarme en esas cosas! - Dijo Jaune con lagrimas anime saliendo como cascadas, sin duda fue una experiencia para olvidar para siempre, claro obviando las miradas extrañas que recibía. – Ok, ahora donde ésta la sala de reuniones.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión no muy lejos de donde estaba ocurrió.

-Ok, primer día y ya hay explosiones. – Se dijo a sí mismo y fue corriendo al lugar de los hechos.

Al llegar no pudo ver casi nada por el humo, entonces vio en el suelo con espirales en los ojos a una chica.

Como casi de su edad, cabello negro con rojo y vestía un vestido con negro y rojo y una capa roja, parecía una mini Grimm la chica.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Estás bien caperucita roja? – Preguntó mientras tomaba del gorro para levantarla.

-S-S-Si solo dame un momento… - Dijo mareada.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Jaune volteó para ver a una chica de blanca de pies a cabeza. - ¡Sabía que ibas a ser un problema!

-Lo s-siento… - Dijo la chica pelinegra recobrando la conciencia.

Ojos plateados… que característica tan interesante.

-Ok, ya se disculpó ahora podremos irnos… - Pero él no continuó porque la chica peliblanca lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Discúlpame! ¡¿Pero quién eres tú?! – Dijo señalándolo, Jaune solo rio nerviosamente.

-Jaune Acno… ¡digo! Arc. – Se corrigió. – Jaune Arc a tus órdenes.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos. – Tu nombre y tú no concuerdan en nada.

Jaune solo se rascó la mejilla. – Si ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hmph! Como sea. – Dijo. - ¿Y tú sabes quién soy?

-Emm… ¿Copo de nieve? – Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara fuertemente.

\- ¡N-NO! ¡IDIOTA!

Entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. – Weiss Schnee, heredera de la "Schnee Dust Company".

-¡EXACTO! – Dijo con una pose victoriosa, Jaune y la otra chica solo vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-La misma compañía acusada de maltrato a los faunas. – Dijo al final.

Jaune y la chica pelinegra solo pudieron evitar reírse ante la cara que puso Weiss, ella solo puso una cara de molestia y se fue del lugar echando fuego por la boca, él quiso hablar con la persona que dijo eso pero ya se había ido del lugar.

"Que niña malcriada" Pensó Jaune de Weiss rascándose la cabeza

-Etto… - Él volteo para ver a la chica jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. – Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Quería decirte g-gracias.

Jaune solo sonrió. – Nah, no hay de qué. – Y saco su mano para estrecharla. – Jaune Arc a tus órdenes.

-¡Ruby Rose, un gusto! – Dijo apretando su mano. – Hey… ¿Tu no eres el chico que se comportaba extraño en el bullhead?

"… ¿Por qué a mí?".

. . .

\- ¡Perdóname! – Dijo rápidamente Ruby haciendo varias reverencias. - ¡De verdad fue la primera cosa que pensé cuando te ví!

Jaune solo negó con sus manos, ante tal escena no pudo evitar pensar lo tierna que se veía haciendo eso.

-Nah tranquila, Ruby o debería decir… ¿Chica explosión? – Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¡Hey, esa explosión fue un accidente! – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Perdona… es que no todos los días ves una explosión así. – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ruby intento discutir, pero no podía ante esa lógica tan comprensible, así que solo cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"¿Cuántos años tiene esta criatura?" pensó Jaune.

-B-Bueno… ¡Tengo esto! – Dijo y sacó de su cintura una oz gigante con decoraciones negras y rojas. - ¡Te presento a Crescent Rose!

-Mmm, una oz de alto impacto. – Dijo viendo la oz más de cerca.

"¡Eep! ¿Cómo lo supo?" Pensó Ruby.

-¿C-Como lo supiste? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Jeje, cuando tienes una hermana que tiene una habitación llena de armas, literalmente, es fácil aprender varias cosas. – Dijo simplemente.

-Oh… B-Bueno, ¿Cómo es tu arma? – Preguntó viendo la genial espada que llevaba en su espalda.

Entonces Jaune levantó sus puños. - ¡Mis manos son mis armas!

. . .

-Emm ¿Qué?

-¡Mis manos son mis armas!

-¡Pero tienes una espada! – Dijo Ruby señalando el objeto en su espalda.

Jaune la miró confundido entonces vio a lo que se refiere. – Ahh, se me había olvidado que siempre está ahí.

Ruby solo puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué clase de persona tiene una espada y no se da cuenta de ello?

-Solo uso a Black Queen en caso de emergencias. – Dijo refiriéndose a su espada. – Pero uso más esto.

Entonces puso su puño enfrente de Ruby, y como si fuera magia llamas azules rodearon su puño.

-¡MIDIOSMIDIOSMIDIOSMIDISO! – Dijo al ver eso. - ¡INCREIBLECOMOLOHACESESTUSEMBLANZADIMEDIMEDIMEDIME!

Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta expresión. – Bueno algo así pero no es una semblanza.

\- ¿Ehh?

Jaune se señaló a si mismo. – Soy un Dragonslayer.

Silencio total.

\- ¿Eres un qué?

\- ¡Dragonslayer! - Dijo y pasó a explicar lo que es un dragonslayer. – Es una persona con la habilidad de matar dragones.

Ruby solo lo miró como si fuera pendejo. – Pero los dragones no existen.

Jaune iba a decir que no era cierto, pero recordó lo que su papá le dijo.

" _No le digas a nadie que existo, solo a aquellos que tu confíes"_

-Bueno, tienes razón pero igual es útil esta habilidad. – Dijo.

-Ok… perdona si soy así, mi hermana dice que soy una nerd en cuanto a las armas. – Dijo pateando el suelo.

Jaune puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica. - ¡No te preocupes! Igual es genial tener a alguien que aprecie las armas.

Ruby solo se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir su mano en su cabeza.

-B-Bueno, ahora ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó ella a Jaune.

-No sé, yo te seguía.

Los dos se vieron y luego a su alrededor.

"Esto es una mierda" Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

…

* * *

De una manera u otra Ruby y Jaune lograron encontrar el lugar, era muy grande con varias personas dentro de él.

-¡Ruby!

-¡Yang! Lo siento Jaune mi hermana me llama, ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo y salió corriendo con su semblanza.

"¿De dónde salieron los pétalos de rosa?" Pensó Jaune al ver como los pétalos caían al suelo.

Él entonces se sentó a lado de una chica pelinegro, tenía ojos de color amarillo intenso y un libro en el regazo, tenía un lindo lazo en la cabeza.

Muy linda a su parecer, pero no entendía porque ella olía tanto a gato.

Eh, tal vez su olfato lo engaña. Verán cuando Jaune empezó a entrenar con Acnologia comenzó a ganar sentidos muy desarrollados, como hambre insaciable, una audición aguda y un olfato que dejaría a los mismos faunas como pendejos.

-Bienvenidos a Beacon estudiantes. – Dijo una voz y vio que era de Ozpin, el director de Beacon y uno de las personas más influyentes de Remmant.

Tal vez quería una charla de motivación para sus alumnos.

. . .

Retiro lo dicho.

" _Hoy dormirán aquí"._

Jaune no sabía que pensar, no esperaba pasar la noche en una sala gigante llena de adolescentes prematuros, lo peor era que aun no encontraba lugar donde dormir. Jaune miró a su alrededor, pudo notar a un chico asiático con una muy, pero muy animada chica a su lado, al parecer había un espacio por lo que Jaune fue a donde estaban ellos.

-Emm disculpen… - Jaune los llamó y lo primero que vio fue a la chica pelinaranja aparecer enfrente de él, muy cerca de su cara.

-¡Renny mira! ¡Sangre nueva! – Dijo ella animadamente.

Pero mejor ¿A qué se refiere con sangre nueva?

-¿Q-Qué?

El tal "Renny" los separó. – Nora no gastes mucha energía, te necesito fresca para mañana.

-Sisa comandante. – Dijo dando saludo militar.

Ren solo suspiró. – Perdónala, pero tranquilo que ella a las diez cae como piedra.

Jaune se rascó la mejilla. – C-Claro, mi nombre es Jaune Ac…Arc.

-Lie Ren, pero llámame Ren. – Dijo estrechando manos con él. - ¿Jaune? Ese nombre… no concuerda con tu aspecto.

Jaune sintió una vena sobresalir de su frente.

"¿Por qué siento que me dirán esa pregunta una y otra vez?"

-Aja, como sea. – Dijo entonces Nora apareció nuevamente enfrente de él.

-¡Mi nombre es Nora Valkyrie, gusto en conocerte forastero! – Dijo sacudiendo sus manos con las de ella arriba hacia abajo con fuerza.

-Nora tranquila que lo estas mareando. – Literal, Jaune podía ver círculos por la fuerza que tenía ella.

-Ups… - Dijo y lo soltó.

Jaune solo recobró fuerzas y habló. – Bueno solo quería saber si este puesto está ocupado…

Ren negó. – No siéntete libre de tomarlo.

\- ¡Aye! – Exclamó Nora, pero cuando el reloj marcó las diez en punto ella cayó sobre su cama improvisada durmiendo plácidamente.

-No mentías cuando decías que caía como roca. – Dijo Jaune con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Sip, siempre pasa eso. – Dijo Ren, entonces los dos escucharon una discusión y vieron que bueno se trataba de Weiss gritándole a Ruby, una chica rubia que creía Jaune se llamaba Yang y la chica pelinegra de hace rato leyendo el mismo libro con el que la vio más temprano.

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – Preguntó Ren.

-Nah, ellas lo tienen más que controlado. – Dijo Jaune preparándose para dormir y se quitó la camisa revelando el cuerpo flaco que tiene.

Ósea, ni tan flaco, pero si tenía sus cuadros formados, no se veían, pero estaban ahí, Jaune siempre se preguntó porque su cuerpo no se desarrolló tanto como creía, después de todo su papá lo hizo pasar un infierno entrenando.

-Jaune ¿No tienes camisa? – Preguntó Ren.

-No te preocupes, siempre duermo en boxers y sin camisa. – Dijo él quitándose el pantalón.

Ren notó que la chica Ruby veía hacia donde estaban con ojos abiertos como platos como Jaune se desvestía y su cara pasó a tornarse roja, Weiss tenía los cachetes sonrojados diciendo cosas como: "¡¿Por qué se está desvistiendo aquí?!", la rubia veía con interés al pelinegro que se quitaba la ropa y la que leía su libro no se inmutaba a mirar lo que pasaba.

Entonces Jaune se acostó en el suelo, sin almohada nisiquiera. – Buenas noches~.

-…Jaune ¿No quieres una almohada? – Preguntó Ren.

-Nah, asi estoy bien. – Dijo y se quedó dormido.

Ren solo lo miró con asombro, como era posible que Jaune durmiera de esa manera, casi desnudo y en el frío suelo, Ren solo negó, tomó la vela que daba la única luz disponible en el lugar y sopló.

…

* * *

FIN.


	3. Iniciación

¡Iniciación!

\- ¡Es de mañana! ¡Es de mañana! ¡Es de mañana! ¡Es de mañana! – Canturreaba Nora.

Jaune solo se sobaba los ojos, no esperaba ser despertado por una Nora hiperactiva, él, Ren y Nora estaban en el vestuario preparándose. Ren guardaba sus dos armas debajo de su manga mientras que Nora preparaba a Magnhild sus últimos detalles para ir al campo de batalla.

-Jaune, ¿Los perezosos hacen ruido? – Esa era la pregunta que le ha hecho Nora por los últimos cinco minutos.

-No creo Nora. – Dijo Jaune con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Ren veía esa escena con una media sonrisa, al parecer Nora encontró otro objetivo de sus ocurrencias.

-Jaune ¿Y tú espada? – Preguntó Nora viendo que Jaune dijo que él dijo más temprano que tenía una espada.

-No la necesito si la quisiera. – Dijo Jaune, eso llamó la atención de Ren.

\- ¿Sabes que iremos a cazar grimms verdad? – Preguntó Ren.

-Seh, pero créeme no la necesitaría de todos modos. – Dijo Jaune encogiéndose de hombros.

Nora y Ren veían a Jaune como si fuera extraño, ¿Cómo que no necesita su arma?

-…Porque tengo esto. – Dijo mostró como su puño lo envolvía las llamas.

Ren vio eso con sus ojos convirtiéndose en platos mientras que Nora sus ojos eran reemplazados por estrellas.

\- ¡INCREIBLE! ¡¿ES TU SEMBLANZA?! – Exclamó Nora.

-Nope. – Dijo Jaune guardando su puño y hiendo a buscar su espada. – Soy un Dragonslayer.

Ren puso su mano debajo de su mentón.

"¿Dragonslayer? Mmmm…"

…

* * *

Jaune iba caminando por los casilleros buscando el que tenía el número 777, que deja vú sentía que alguna vez en su vida esos números, pero no les dio mucha importancia. Él vio por un lado a Weiss hablando con una chica pelirroja que parecía como una gladiadora. Él simplemente pasó a lado de ellas con los ojos cerrados y manos en los bolsillos ignorándolas, tan simple y duro como sonaba.

-¡Oye! – O tal vez no podía ignorarlas después de todo. - ¡¿A caso no muestras respeto?!

Jaune solo la miró confundido. – Pero… ¿Por qué debo mostrar respeto por alguien que no conozco?

Weiss señaló a la pelirroja. - ¡¿Cómo no vas a conocer a Pyrrha Nikos?!

\- ¡H-Hola! – Dijo nerviosa Pyrrha.

\- ¿Ella? – Preguntó Jaune. – No le veo la gran cosa.

"Eso…dolió un poco" Pensó Pyrrha.

\- ¡Ella se graduó de primera en Sanctum!

-Aja. – Dijo Jaune no prestando atención en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Ella es la campeona consecutiva del Festival de Vytal! – Intentó otra vez Weiss.

-Por supuesto.

Ya harta Weiss arrojó sus manos al aire. - ¡Ella aparece en todas las cajas de todos los cereales Pumpkin Pete!

Jaune simplemente fue a su casillero y sacó su espada y miró a Pyrrha.

-Ok ¿Pyrrha verdad?, no juzgó a nadie por su nombre sino por su personalidad. – Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro. - ¡Si quieres podemos ser amigos!

Lo dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos, Pyrrha sintió como su corazón latía mil por segundo, según recordaba nunca había visto a alguien sonreír de esa manera. Weiss por una parte solo apretó los puños y señaló a Jaune.

-¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Pyrrha será mi compañera!

-Dije amiga no compañera… - Recordó Jaune antes de irse.

"Todos los alumnos de primer año reportense en la montaña Beacon"

…

* * *

En la punta de la montaña todos lo alumnos estaban ahí parados sobre unas sospechosas plataformas de metal, Jaune simplemente veía la vista no prestando atención a las palabras de Ozpin, solo escuchó algo del "Futura generación de cazadores" y bla bla bla.

Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas viendo el horizonte cuando Ozpin dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

-Perfecto, ahora para agregar, la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual será su compañero por los próximos 4 años.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Gritó desesperada Ruby.

-¡No grites! – Exclamó Jaune, ese gritó era demasiado para su oído de dragón.

-Y claro tendrán que planear de plan de aterrizaje. – Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

Espera…

-¿Plan de aterrizaje? – Preguntó Jaune y oyó un ruido debajo de él, entonces vio la plataforma de metal y luego a Ozpin.

Jaune solamente suspiró, entonces llamas azules rodearon su cuerpo, los demás veían eso con incredulidad excepto por Ozpin y su asistente Glynda.

Él abrió los ojos y mostraron determinación y entonces fue lanzado por los aires dejando llamas detrás de él. - ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

Ozpin sonrió y entonces todos lo miraron con temor. – Glynda, el que sigue por favor.

-A veces me pregunto como es que eres director de Beacon. – Dijo ella lanzando al siguiente.

…

* * *

Jaune no cayó muy lejos de donde lo lanzaron, dejando un cráter en el suelo se dirigió al sitio que marcaba su scroll, por lo poco que oyó de la charla de Ozpin tenían que ir al templo de bosque Emerald y buscar unas reliquias, si las conseguía entonces pasaron la prueba y sería estudiante de Beacon.

-Grrrrr

Claro tenía que encargarse de los beowolves que lo rodeaban, que pena que no durarían mucho.

Su brazo fue cubierto por llamas azules y atacó. – **Puño de hierro del dragón de la destrucción.**

Exclamó y varios beowolves sufrieron un ataque potente de Jaune, salieron volando envueltos en llamas.

\- ¡VAMOS ANIMALES DE MIERDA QUE NO HE TERMINADO! – Dijo y preparó su siguiente ataque. - **¡Patada del dragón de la destrucción!**

Lanzó una patada hacía otro mandándolo a volar, fuego rodeaba el lugar y varios arboles quemados por el fuego de Jaune, algo por lo que se le caracteriza a Jaune es que… es bueno muy destructor, no lo podía evitar su fuego se salía de control cuando peleaba.

Jauen notó que estaba rodeado por más grimms nuevamente y sonrió.

\- ¡Prepárense que no me detendré!

…

* * *

"Encontrar a Yang, Encontrar a Yang, Encontrar a Yang"

Ruby iba corriendo con su semblanza activada, a su paso iba matando tantos grimms como podía, las palabras de su hermana frescas en su cabeza:

" _Tal vez deberías emparejarte con otra persona"_

No, cero, jamás, nunca, ella es torpe socialmente no sabría que hacer si se encuentra a otra persona.

Tal vez Jaune…

Las imágenes de él desvistiéndose se presentaron en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¡Ugh! ¡Fuera imágenes perversas!"

Neeh, tal vez será un buen compañero.

Pero entonces chocó con alguien.

\- ¡Ten más…! – Cuando hizo contacto visual con la persona no podía sentir que iba a causar problemas.

\- **¡¿TU?!** – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Weiss y Ruby.

…

* * *

Por otra parte, Ren y Nora, por casualidades de la vida terminaron como compañeros, Ren no dejaba de sentir deja vú ante esto.

\- ¡Mira Ren! ¡Ursa! Vamos a montarlo. – Dijo saltando encima del ursa.

Ren suspiró pesadamente.

"Que día tan largo"

…

* * *

Yang no podía dejar de pensar que de todas las personas que le pudo haber tocado tenía que ser Blake, la chica callada de los libros, no era que le caía mal… solo era que ella es muy callada y es no le gustaba.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

Hasta que las dos vieron como un ursa y un beowolve salieron volando envueltos en llamas, ellas abrieron los ojos como plato ante esa introducción, vieron a ese chico que se desvistió ayer en la noche, estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos negros, algo que llamó la atención era que sus puños estaban envueltos en llamas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Que desgracia. – Entonces él las miro. - ¡Oh! Damas, mi nombre es Jaune Arc.

Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Yang lo miró y sonrió pícaramente.

-Nee, mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long y esta aburrida de aquí es Blake. – Dijo Yang introduciéndose a ella y Blake.

-Lo de aburrida esta de más Yang. – Dijo no muy contenta.

-Un gusto en conocerlas. – Dijo muy animadamente Jaune.

-Ok ahora ¿dónde queda el norte? – Preguntó Yang.

Jaune señaló hacia adelante. – Hacia allá.

Blake lo miro sospechosa. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi olfato nunca engaña, huelo gente dirigiéndose hacia allá. – Dijo, Blake abrió los ojos, ¿acaso este chico era un faunas? Qué pena que no podía ser así como él.

\- ¿Ok…? Vamos entonces. – Dijo Yang.

Los tres empezaron su caminata hacia el templo, Yang por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse cálida a lado de Jaune, él tenía ese tipo de aura que siempre acalora a los demás, claro la primera vez que lo vio fue extraño porque creía que era el tipo de personas que no tenia confianza de si mismo. Por otra parte, Blake no sabía que pensar de Jaune, si bien se sentía cómoda a lado de él, se sentía triste de que él pudiera ser capaz de mostrar lo que era sin miedo.

…

* * *

En la punta de la montaña Beacon, Ozpin y Glynda veían desde sus dispositivos todo lo que hacían los chicos.

-Dime Ozpin. – Empezó Glynda. - ¿Qué piensa de este joven Jaune Arc?

Muchas cosas en realidad, Jaune Arc es bien conocido por ser hijo de su madre, Hope Arc, la única mujer Arc en asistir a Beacon. Si bien ella nunca quiso hablar del padre de Jaune, al parecer el joven no se mostraba afectado por eso.

-Que es interesante. – Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café. - ¿Puedes decirme las parejas ya formadas?

Glynda repasó uno por uno las parejas que se habían formado, solo que había una curiosidad.

-Ehh, Pyrrha Nikos y Jaune Arc son los únicos sin pareja. – Dijo Glynda, Ozpin sonrió.

-Hmmm.

…

* * *

Los tres llegaron como a unas especies de ruinas. - ¡Oh! Llegamos chicas.

Entonces vieron piezas… ¿de ajedrez?, en serio pasaron muchos problemas por unas piezas de ajedrez.

-Bueno, pero mira. – Dijo Jaune tomando el caballo blanco. – Interesante.

\- ¿Qué coño? En serio pasamos tantos problemas por esto. – Dijo Yang intentando calmarse.

Entonces de la nada llegó un ursa, lo más loco era que una chica cabalgaba al ursa.

-¡Yijaa! Eso fue emocionante.

Jaune sintió un tic en el ojo, ¿Por qué no le impresionaba que fuera Nora quien hiciera eso?

Ren apareció a lado de ella recobrando aires después de eso. – Nora… más nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. – Pero entonces notó que Nora no estaba, miró hacia todas partes y vio que ella estaba observando las piezas de ajedrez, más en concreto a la de la reina.

-Soy la reina del castillo, soy la reina del castillo~. – Canturreó.

\- ¡NORA!

-Ya voy Renny~

\- ¿Acaso esa chica montó un ursa? – Preguntó Yang sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Sip. – Dijo Jaune como si fuera obvio.

Entonces un Deathstalker persiguiendo a Pyrrha, Jaune aprovechó para atacar a la criatura.

 **\- ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de la destrucción!** – Exclamó y su brazo derecho entero fue cubierto en llamas y golpeó al Deathstalker en toda la mascara.

Los presentes vieron eso con asombro, Yang admiraba el hecho que como ella usara las manos, Blake solo pensaba como era que no usó su espada, Ren solo pudo admirar eso en silencio.

"Con que eso se refería a Dragon Slayer"

\- ¡ROMPELE LAS PIERNAS JAUNE! – Exclamó con emoción Nora.

Jaune vio a Pyrrha. – Supongo que no tienes compañero.

Pyrrha asintió. – Sip, ¿Tu tampoco verdad?

Jaune ignoró a la bestia de atrás unos segundos. – Un gusto, Jaune Arc a tus órdenes.

-Pyrrha Nikos. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Cabezas arriba! – Jaune miró hacia arriba y vio a… ¡¿Ruby?! Caer a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban.

\- ¡Puta madre! Lo siento Pyrrha ya vuelvo. – Dijo Jaune, fue corriendo, concentró todas sus llamas en sus piernas y salió volando hacia Ruby.

En el aire él la atrapó y cayeron al suelo, Ruby poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró a par de ojos negros oscuro mirándola detelladamente.

-Hmm, primero explotas y luego caes del cielo. – Dijo Jaune. – Estas llenas de sorpresa Ruby Rose.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. – yhhcoshdoihwohrflfwkhfd. – Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía formular una palabra.

\- ¿Acaso tu hermana cayó del cielo? – Preguntó Blake

-Yo…

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme?! – Se escuchó una voz arriba de ellos, cuando vieron era Weiss agarrándose de la pata de un Nevermore.

\- ¡T-Te dije que saltaras!

-Sabes que va a caer ¿verdad? – Dijo Jaune.

-Estará bien. – Dijo Ruby mirando hacia otra parte.

-Esta cayendo. – Dijo Ren y Jaune vio que Weiss caía a toda velocidad hacia el Deathstalker.

Jaune aprovechó e hizo lo mismo para salvar a Ruby, saltó impulsándose sobre sus llamas, en el proceso atrapando a Weiss, no sin antes darle una patada al Deathstalker en toda la máscara.

Cayeron unos metros lejos de todos, Weiss al abrir los ojos se encontró con Jaune viéndola con preocupación.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sueltame! – Gritó Weiss con la cara roja.

-Ok. – Dijo y la soltó haciendo que ella callera de nalgas.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado! – Dijo muy molesta.

Jaune a pesar de todo solo sonrió. – ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Weiss solo pudo verlo con los ojos como platos, ¿de verdad… se alegraba que estuviera bien?

"D-De seguro lo hace por mi nombre" Pensó molesta.

\- ¡Ruby sal de ahí! – Jaune volteó y vio que la capa de Ruby se había atascado y un Deathstalker estaba a punto de atacarla.

"¡Vamos capa, suéltate!" Pensó frenéticamente la chica, pudo ver que el Deathstalker se acercaba poco a poco.

Ella por la desesperación empezó a soltar lágrimas.

"Lo siento mamá, no pude…" No terminó su pensamiento porque ante ella se presentó una escena que quizás nunca olvidaría nunca.

 **-Fire Maker: ¡Mazo de la destrucción! –** Entonces Jaune con un mazo hecho de… ¡Fuego azul! Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al deathstalker en toda la máscara rompiéndola en el proceso, la criatura se quejó.

Entonces Weiss formó unos glifos enfrente de ella y con su Myrtenaster lanzó púas de hielo al escorpión acabándolo en un instante.

-J-Jaune, W-Weiss. – Dijo ella sin poder creer lo genial que se vio eso.

Jaune volteó y la miró para luego darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dijo poniendo sus manos en su chichón.

Weiss habló. - ¡Eso fue irresponsable! ¡Pudiste haber salido herida o peor haber muerto!

-P-P-Pero yo…

\- ¡No importa si hayas querido ser la heroína del día! – Le gritó Jaune con sus ojos emitiendo furia. - ¡De que sirve ser el héroe si mueres al final!

-Jaune y-y-yo…

Jaune solo le dio la espalda. – No hay tiempo para esto. – Y Miró a otros dos deathstalkers. - **¡Se metieron con mis amigos y lo pagaran malditas!**

Los demás pudieron ver como a Jaune le rodeaba llamas azules por el enojo que sentía.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Dijo Pyrrha preocupada por la situación.

\- ¡Todos agarren una pieza y acabemos con esto! – Dijo Yang y tomo su pieza al igual que todos para ayudar a los otros tres.

…

* * *

Jaune tomó de la cola al Deathstalker y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado del lugar, cayendo dentro de unas ruinas el deathstalker con su espina atacó a Jaune pero éste la evitó moviéndose de lado.

Entonces Pyrrha apareció y disparo con Miló al Deathstalker, la criatura uso su cola para alejar a los dos de él, Pyrrha con Akuó se la lanzó a la cola golpeándola en el proceso.

Pyrrha entonces en el aire con Miló volvió dispararle a la criatura, pero no le hizo casi daño, Jaune aprovechó y saltó impulsándose con sus llamas.

\- **¡Llamas de destrucción!** – Y De sus manos salió una bola de llamas de azul dándole en la espalda, el Deathstalker con su cola golpeó a Jaune enviándolo a unas ruinas.

\- ¡Jaune! – Llamó preocupada Pyrrha, sin que se diera cuenta la criatura intentó matarla con su espina, pero entonces un disparo alejó la espina, Pyrrha vio que era Ruby con Crescent Rose en su forma de arma.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! – Preguntó la chica viendo a Pyrrha.

\- ¡Si! – Dijo Pyrrha, entonces Weiss apareció con su espada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…- Se dijo a sí misma Weiss.

Entonces Jaune arrojó del otro lado una viga rota al Deathstalker distrayéndolo un poco.

\- ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer! – Dijo Jaune. - ¡Weiss enciérralo con tus glifos! ¡Pyrrha necesito que le dispares a los ojos! ¡Ruby, las patas déjalo inútil que no se mueva!

\- ¡Como mande capitán! – Dijo Ruby y transformó a Crescent Rose en su forma de oz.

\- ¿Seguro que funcionara? – Preguntó Weiss.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo yo soy el de la idea. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pyrrha puso una mano en el hombro a Weiss. – Creamos en Jaune, de seguro sabe lo que hace.

Weiss solo suspiró. – Si tú lo dices.

Weiss entonces se puso enfrente del deathstalker y como dijo Jaune formó varios glifos alrededor de él, una vez que hiso eso, hizo aparecer púas gigantes de hielo y las lanzó al escorpión dejándolo quieto en el suelo, Ruby hizo su parte y con su semblanza le cortó las patas al deathstalker y Pyrrha con precisión de francotirador lo dejó ciego, una vez listo todo eso, Jaune con varios metros de distancia se preparó para el último ataque.

\- ¡Hey Ruby! – La llamó y ella lo miro. - ¿Tu querías saber lo que hacia un dragonslayer verdad?

Ella lo miró confundida y luego asintió, Jaune entonces sacó un dust de fuego y… ¡¿Se lo comió?! Ella no podía creer lo que vio, Jaune Arc, se comió un dust de fuego. Cuando termino de tragar humo salió por su boca.

Él solo tomó aire y dijo:

 **Rugido…**

 **Del…**

 **Dragón de la…**

 **¡DESTRUCCIÓN!**

Y llamas azules salieron disparadas de la boca de Jaune golpeando al Deathstalker y ahora sí declarándolo como muerto, fue tal el impacto del ataque de Jaune que destruyó gran parte de las ruinas también.

…

* * *

En la cima del monte Glynda y Ozpin notaron una explosión a varios metros de ellos.

-Mmm, al parecer ese joven es muy fuerte. – Dijo Ozpin tomando de su café.

Glynda interpretó esas palabras como problemas…

…

* * *

Al esparcirse el humo Ruby no podía ver nada, ella miraba, pero no podía ver a sus amigos por ninguna parte.

\- ¡¿Jaune?! ¡¿Weiss?! ¡¿Pyrrha?! – Gritó.

Entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ella se sobresaltó, pero vio que era Jaune. Ella no sabía que pensar, el chico de verdad mostró lo que era capaz de hacer en el campo de batalla, todo y sin usar su espada, su ataque especial rugido ese del dragón era simplemente… increíble.

-Jaune… -Ella entonces lo abrazó fuertemente.

Jaune solo sonrió y puso su mano en su cabeza. – Tranquila, estoy bien…

Ella asintió con su cara hundida en su pecho.

-Perdón por… lo que pasó más temprano.

-Nah, somos jóvenes y siempre queremos ser el centro de atención. – Dijo no dándole importancia.

Entonces escucharon a alguien toser y vieron que era Weiss de brazos cruzados y Pyrrha con la mirada fija en la destrucción de Jaune.

-Jaune. – Llamó Pyrrha. – Creo que te excediste… - Dijo al final con una gota estilo anime viendo la destrucción del lugar.

Jaune se rascó la cabeza un poco nervioso. – Si… perdón es que no sé controlar mi propia destrucción.

-Aja. – Dijo Weiss y notó como la mejilla de Jaune sangraba. – Oye tu mejilla.

Jaune la miró y se llevo la mano a su mejilla derecha, y sip, sangraba.

-Tranquila solo es un raspón.

-¿Por qué no activas tu aura? – Preguntó Ruby.

-Pues… jajaja. – Él pudo sentir una fuerte aura de peligro proviniendo de las tres chicas.

 **-Jaune…**

 **\- ¿No tienes…**

 **-… Tu aura desbloqueada? –** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jaune no sabía cual era el problema, claro sabía que era aura pero su papá jamás se molestó en desbloquearlo, después de todo era hijo de un dragón.

-Seeh, no. – Dijo.

Weiss solo suspiró masajeándose los ojos. – Pues que más da.

Entonces ella puso su mano en su mejilla, Jaune se sonrojó un poco.

-Voy a desbloquearlo quédate quieto. – Y entonces empezó a musitar unas palabras. – _Porque es de paso que alcanzamos la inmortalidad. A través de esto, nos convertimos en un dechado de virtud y gloria para elevarnos por encima de todo. Infinita en distancia y desatada por la muerte, libero tu alma, y por mi hombro, te protejo._

Al decir esas palabras Jaune sintió un poder… agradable de verdad.

Una luz azul lo rodeaba, Weiss entonces iba a caer pero el la sostuvo.

-¡W-Weiss! – Llamó Jaune.

-Tranquilo, usé mi aura para desbloquear el tuyo… - Dijo. – Aunque lo único de aura que me quedaba.

Jaune al ver que Weiss no podía moverse, él en un movimiento rápido la puso en su espalda, Weiss se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Estas cansada ¿No? – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Entonces te ayudare!

Weiss solo pudo cruzarse de brazos, pero no se bajó de su espalda.

Ruby solo hizo un puchero. - ¡Yo también quiero andar a caballito!

Pyrrha entonces señaló su espalda. – Si quieres móntate.

\- ¡Yay! – Dijo y se subió a la espalda de Pyrrha. - ¡A Beacon!

Y los cuatro simplemente terminaron su iniciación.

…

* * *

-Ahora los dos últimos equipos del día. – Dijo Ozpin. – Pasen al frente: Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long y Blake Belladona.

Los 4 pasaron al frente. – Ustedes recolectaron la pieza del rey y la reina, de ahora en adelante serán conocidos como RYBN (Ribon) liderado por Lie Ren.

Nora se abalanzó sobre Ren, Yang le dio una palmada en la espalda y Blake sonrió.

-Y por último… Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee y Pyrrha Nikos. – Los cuatro pasaron al frente. – Ustedes recolectaron las piezas de los caballeros, de ahora en adelante serán conocidos como JWPR (Jupiter)…

Weiss solo sonrió confiada, ya sabía quién iba a elegir.

-¡Jaune Arc!

¿Qué…?

-¡FELICIDADES JAUNE! – Gritó Ruby abalazandose sobre Jaune, Pyrrha solo sonrió y Weiss tenía una cara de no poder creerlo.

-Felicidades joven. – Dijo Ozpin y todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar.

Y Jaune estaba así:

Recalculando, 15%...

-Va a ser un año interesante… - Dijo Ozpin tomándose su café.

…

* * *

FIN.


	4. Primer Día

Primer Día.

Una linda mañana en Beacon, el sol entraba por la ventana del equipo JWPR, eran las 7:55 am, él por alguna razón siempre fue madrugador.

Pero… esta vez no pudo dormir nada.

Jaune estuvo tan cansado por la iniciación que no cayó en cuenta que compartiría habitación 3 chicas hermosas, se dio cuenta fue a las 3 am y no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche. Ahora veía a las tres chicas dormir plácidamente, Ruby abrazaba a su almohada con su su máscara Grimm cubriendo sus ojos, Pyrrha dormía con la cabeza debajo de su almohada y parecía estar muerta, y Weiss…

Él se preguntaba como ella hacía ver el acto de dormir perfecto…

Vio su reloj y ¡oh! 7:58 am, va a despertarlas.

Y con un silbato y con ganas de vivir sonó el silbato.

\- ¡GWAH! – Esa fue Ruby cayéndose de la cama.

\- ¡Estoy despierta! – Dijo Pyrrha haciendo saludo militar.

Y Weiss, bueno se sentó frenéticamente de la cama viendo a todos lados, y las tres chicas vieron a Jaune riéndose de sus reacciones.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Que increíbles fueron sus reacciones!

Jaune no pudo haberle importado en lo más minimo el aura de miedo y tristeza que emitía Weiss. También se reía por como estaban el cabello de las tres.

Ruby saltó hacía Jaune dándole golpes en el pecho. - ¡No es divertidos, la que debería pitar ese silbato soy yo!

Pyrrha se arreglaba la mata de cabello rojo que tenía ella. – J-Jaune, creo que había más formas de despertar a la gente sabes…

- **Y si eres normal nos despertaría como gente normal.** – Dijo Weiss con veneno en su voz.

-Esa es la cosa. – Dijo Jaune con su típica sonrisa. - ¡No soy normal!, ¡Ahora prepárense que hay que ir a la escuela!

…

* * *

Después de ese no tan placentera forma de despertar Jaune se encontraba en el pasillo esperando a que las chicas se vistieran, después de todo quería darles espacio y bueno Weiss lo sacó a patadas de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo. Eso no lo entendía ya que tenía dos hermanas con las que convivió por casi 15, 16 años si no esta equivocado y ellas siempre se bañaban bajo el mismo techo que él.

"Supongo que las mujeres son raras"

Ni me lo digas Jaune.

Entonces vio su reloj y vio que eran las 8:45 am, 15 minutos antes de entrar.

-Hmm, me voy. – Dijo sin importarle a su equipo. Faltaban solo 15 minutos, pero quería ver los alrededores de Beacon antes que cualquier otra cosa.

…

* * *

Jaune andaba por las aceras de Beacon, nunca se imaginó lo grande que era este lugar, sin duda Beacon tenía merito de ser grande y una de las mejores academias de cazadores de toda Remmant, él se preguntó como estaba su hermana mayor, hasta donde tenía entendido ella estaba en su último año en Beacon, pero… aun no la había visto.

"¿Cómo estará la aliento de fuego?"

Entonces él chocó con alguien. - ¡Oh! Perdón no te vi.

Era una chica de casi su tamaño, pelimarrón con un mechón amarillo a su lado, una boina negra y llevaba lentes oscuros.

\- ¡Tch! Ten cuidado donde caminas. – Dijo de brazo cruzados, Jaune solo rio nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Jaune Arc gusto en conocerte. – Dijo.

La chica solo lo miró con interés. – Hmm, Coco Adel de segundo para ti.

"Vaya… no sé, pero su introducción me recordó a Weiss" pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Supongo que eres de los de primer año ¿no chico dragón? – Preguntó ella mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sip. – Oye espera… - ¿Cómo que chico dragón?

-Bueno no sería sorpresa no enterarse que uno de los nuevos tiene una técnica comparada con la de un dragón. – Dijo Coco.

Jaune sintió sudor bajar por su frente, él quería mantenerse desapercibido, pero al parecer va a ser un poco difícil, si los de segundo año saben su existencia entonces será un problema…

-Jaja, que cosas… - Dijo él. – Bueno mejor me voy…

Coco lo miró con una sonrisa. – Esta bien chico dragón, nos vemos.

\- ¡Claro sempai! – Dijo y salió corriendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo correr.

"Que chico tan interesante…"

. . .

Jaune ahora se encontraba sentado delante del equipo vecino, RYBN, Nora estaba hablando con él sobre la anatomía de las panquecas y sobre como ella era la reina de estas.

-Interesante… - Dijo Jaune cuando Nora terminó su historia.

-¡Verdad que va a ser genial! - Dijo Nora levantando los brazos.

Jaune solo rio ante la actitud de Nora, sin duda era una chica agradable con la que se podía estar.

Por otra parta Blake leía su libro, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a nuestro protagonista sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ren miraba la ventana y Yang… bueno estaba mirando a Jaune. Ella desde que Ruby le contó el ataque especial de él y que lo usó sin su espada, pero ahora Jaune rompía la monotonía de su uniforme al llevar la bufanda roja que tenía ayer pero eso no le importaba, en verdad se veía bien.

Cuidate Jaune Arc porque atrapaste la atención de Yang Xiao Long.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes! – Habló Peter Port. - ¡Bienvenidos a Estudios Grimm!

Peter era un hombre de estatura media baja, con una única ceja y un destacado bigote de blanco y tenía el uniforme de Beacon.

Peter vio la hora. – Ok entonces comenzamos con la cla…

-¡ESPEREEEEE! – Entonces Ruby entró al salón como una bala chocando contra la pared, detrás de ella Weiss y Pyrrha llegaron corriendo.

-¡Lo siento profesor, no queríamos llegar tarde! – Dijo Weiss con las mejillas rojas por la corredera que hecho.

Peter las vio y luego a Ruby quien tenía espirales en los ojos, junto a esto grimms persiguiendo estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.

-No hay problema, pero traten de ser como su líder. – Dijo y señaló a Jaune quien tenía una expresión aburrida viendo por la ventana.

Él pudo sentir el aura negra de Weiss rodearle, Pyrrha solo lo miró con una especie de puchero y decir "Lider tonto" y Ruby miraba a Jaune con brazos cruzados con una expresión molesta, aunque era muy tierna en cierto sentido si tenía los cachetes rojos.

Jaune solo las saludó. - ¡Hola equipo!

Weiss lo señaló. - ¡¿Por qué no nos esperaste?!

\- ¿Tenía que? Las mujeres se tardan mucho y decidí venir por mi mismo.

Weiss iba a hacer una estaca de hielo y clavársela en la cabeza, pero Pyrrha la detuvo.

-Vamos Weiss ya la clase empezó. – Dijo Pyrrha con una expresión calmada con una sonrisa.

Weiss solo suspiró y miró a Jaune con odio, él no le pudo importar en lo mínimo.

Ellas se sentaron en donde estaba Jaune, la clase empezó…

. . .

"¿Por qué esa lagartija gigante me dijo que viniera?" Pensó Jaune, Peter podrá ser un cazador excepcional y todo, pero… ¿no se suponía que tendría que aprender?, él creía que el tipo era narcisista ya que solo hablaba de su juventud y su vida como estudiante y cazador joven.

Él podía ver como Ruby dibujaba algo en su cuaderno y se lo mostró a Weiss quien la miró y luego al dibujo, para solo ignorarla, entonces ella se lo mostró a Jaune, él miró un dibujo infantil del profesor, muy gordo claro y un mostacho muy grande. Él solo sonrió.

-¡Un cazador debe ser valiente! – Dijo Peter, en su momento Ruby se estaba quedando dormido y Weiss se estaba canzando de la actitud infantil de su compañera.

\- ¡Fuerte! – Ruby jugando con un lápiz.

\- ¡Serio! – Ruby jugando con el mechón de su cabello.

\- ¡Y nunca ser mediocre! – Ruby se volvió a quedar dormida.

\- ¿Quién cree tener esas cualidades?

\- ¡YO! – Dijo Weiss levantando la mano.

Peter la vio. – Jojo, interesante Srta Schnee, por eso tengo una prueba para usted quien dice ser una cazadora digna.

Entonces él trajo al salón una caja que decía "PELIGRO NO ABRIR", todos lo estudiantes vieron que se movía y gruñía.

"El maldito trajo un Grimm a esta mierda" Pensó Jaune con los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya a cambiarse y comenzamos con la prueba. – Dijo y Weiss fue a cambiarse.

. . .

No se esperó mucho para cuando Weiss volvió en su atuendo, con su espada Myrtenaster en la cintura, Peter vio a Weiss.

\- ¡Vamos Weiss! – Gritó Ruby.

\- ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! – Dijo Pyrrha.

Y Jaune tenía una banderita que decía: "JWPR".

\- ¡Patéale el culo! – Dijo Jaune.

\- ¡Jaune cállate! – Dijo ella muy molesta.

"Intento apoyarte bruja de las nieves" Pensó Jaune con una vena sobresalir de su frente.

\- ¿Lista? – Preguntó Peter y Weiss asintió entonces él abrió la caja y de él salió un Boarbatusk agresivamente de la caja.

Weiss evitó al Grimm puerco saltando a un lado, Weiss se le conoció siempre por ser una persona calmada y calculadora en las batallas, a ella se le inculcó eso desde pequeña, el Boarbatusk atacó de frente a Weiss y ella con su espada se la clavó en el ojo dejándolo ciego de éste.

\- ¡TU PUEDES WEISS! – Gritó Jaune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡JAUNE ME DESCONCETRAS, CÁLLATE! – Gritó ella evitando al puerco otra vez.

Entonces el puerco saltó, pero Weiss lo evitó pasando por debajo de éste.

\- ¡WEISS EL OMBLIGO! – Dijo Jaune.

\- **¡QUE TE CALLES! –** Dijo ella y en un ataque de furia clavó su espada en el suelo y aparecieron varios glifos alrededor del puerco y ella los activó para que explotaran. Lo único que quedó del Boarbatusk fueron los cuernos que tenía en la nariz.

Todos vieron a la chica con temor y admiración ante el último ataque de Weiss.

\- ¡Brillante Srta Schnee, de verdad le demostró a ese puerco lo que merecía! – Dijo Port y vio el reloj. – Ok, clase terminada pueden irse, no olviden hacer la tarea.

Todos se iban hiendo, Blake pudo ver como Weiss miraba con una mirada furiosa a Ruby, pero más a Jaune, ella pudo suspirar.

"Ojalá entre ellos no vaya a haber problemas"

. . .

\- ¡Weiss espera! – Gritó Ruby, ella con Jaune estaban siguiendo a Weiss.

Ella estaba saliendo del salón, pero a pocos pasos de haber salido ellos dos la interceptaron.

\- ¡Estuviste genial! – Dijo Jaune con su típica sonrisa.

- **¡Cállate!** , simplemente cállate tú y esa niña. – Dijo señalando a Ruby quien dio un saltó escondiéndose detrás de Jaune, ella señaló a Ruby quien se escondía. - ¡Tu! ¿Por donde empezar? ¡Eres una de las personas más infantiles que he conocido, no puedo entender como es que una niña de 15 años esta en Beacon, simplemente inaceptable! – Esas palabras hicieron que Ruby temblara detrás de Jaune, pero este no se salvaba. - ¡Y Tú! ¡¿Te haces llamar líder?! ¡Yo debería ser la líder de mi equipo, soy una Schnee yo siempre estoy preparada para ser una líder, y no tu pobre excusa de líder, idiota y bueno para nada!

Jaune solo bajó la cabeza sin verle a los ojos a Weiss, esas palabras… dolían un poco, pero más aun cuando lo dijo enfrente de todos, porque la niña esta no se aguantó para decirles eso con gente aun pasando por ahí y se detuvieron a ver eso, Pyrrha vio eso con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-…Simplemente ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí. – Dijo Weiss y se fue de ahí dejando a los dos.

Jaune solo se puso su mano en su cara suspirando pesadamente, esto no era lo que quería en su primer día de verdad si le preguntabas.

-…Jaune. – Él vio algo que le partió el corazón, Ruby Rose… a punto de llorar. - ¿Tu c-crees que fue un error haber venido antes a Beacon?

Él la miró y luego sonrió.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que él sonría después de todo lo que le dijo?" Pensaba ella.

-Nee, yo creo que hay que darles tiempo a las cosas. – Dijo. – Yo creo que Ozpin te llamó antes por algo ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró. – P-Pero.

-Ruby, es apenas el primer día no te apures dale tiempo a Weiss. – Dijo él. – Como dice mi papá _"Todo llegara en su momento"._

Ruby sintió una mano en su cabeza y miró a Jaune. - ¡Demuéstrale a Weiss que está equivocada!

Ella entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡TIENES RAZON! ¡Se lo demostraré!

Dijo y salió corriendo a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros.

Pyrrha entonces se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Jaune. – Eso fue lindo de tu parte animarla Jaune.

Él solo rio nerviosamente. – Seh, no fue nada.

-Pero Weiss. – Dijo Pyrrha preocupada.

Jaune puso su mano en la mano de Pyrrha, ella se sonrojó un poco. – Confía en mí, déjame hablar con ella.

Pyrrha lo miró preocupada y asintió, al parecer Jaune sabe lo que hace.

O eso espera.

. . .

* * *

-Esos dos. – Murmuraba Weiss sentada en la terraza de donde estaba la habitación de su equipo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, esa actuación más temprano la hizo estresar mucho.

"No puedo creer esos dos, una es infantil y el otro es idiota, como puedo sobrevivir a eso" Pensó ella.

Ella entonces oyó la puerta de la terraza abrirse, ella volteó rápidamente y no vio a nadie, pero entonces se encontró cara a cara con…

\- ¡GWA! – Esa fue Weiss caer al suelo al ver a Jaune a centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó él.

\- ¡T-Tu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Jaune se autoseñaló. - ¿A mí?

\- ¡Si! A ti y a esa niña estúpida. – Dijo. - ¡Como dije yo debería ser líder de mi equipo y no un cualquiera como tú, fui entrenada toda mi vida y no entrené para solo ver que tú me quites el puesto que me merezco!

Jaune la miró con una mirada seria. Ella se asustó solo un poco, aunque no lo demostró, no eran de esas miradas que daban miedo, pero era de esas que te podría dar tu mamá cuando decías algo mal.

-Weiss, ¿te puedo decir algo? – Ella solo hizo un "Hmph" y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué cosa me quieres decir.

-Yo nunca quise ser líder. – Weiss abrió los ojos y miró a Jaune. – Es más yo creí que Pyrrha o tú serían las líderes del equipo.

Weiss iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió. – Ok, no voy a gritarte porque no gano nada con hacer eso, pero si te voy a decir algo, ¿Para qué está hecho Beacon?

-Fácil, para entrenar a la futura generación de héroes y heroínas de Remmant.

Jaune solo asintió. – Si, pero además de eso es una escuela y también sirve para aprender, Ruby solo es una niña Weiss no la presiones mucho.

Weiss no le pudo hallar argumento a eso.

-Por favor, si quieres no me des una oportunidad, pero dásela a Ruby que intentara hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Weiss lo miró sorprendida, él esta a dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo para que ella le dé una oportunidad a Ruby y no a él…

-Piénsalo. – Dijo y se fue de la terraza dejando a Weiss en sus pensamientos.

. . .

Jaune al salir de la terraza se encontró a Ozpin tomando de su taza de café.

-Profesor… que sorpresa. – Dijo Jaune.

Ozpin solo sonrió. – Vi como hablaste con Ruby y Weiss, ya iba a hacer intervención, pero quería ver como su líder arreglaba las cosas.

Jaune solo rio nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza. – No es nada… solo hice lo que todo líder haría ¿verdad?

Ozpin tomó otro sorbo de su café y miró al pelinegro. – Si, Sr Arc, tiene razón.

. . .

Al final del día.

Weiss estaba enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio, ella por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, estuvo unos buenos cinco minutos ahí parada sin hacer nada.

"¿Y si mejor me voy y no los molesto?" Pensaba Weiss jugando con los confines de su falda.

-Emm. – Entonces ella miró hacia atrás y vio a Blake. – Es tu equipo, yo dudo que no te quieran dentro.

Eso fue lo único que dijo para antes entrar a su cuarto.

Weiss se quedó pensando las palabras de Blake, hasta que la puerta abrió y vio a Pyrrha con una expresión que la hacía sentir pequeña, era como la expresión de una madre molesta con su hija.

\- ¡P-Pyrrha yo…! – Pero no continuó ya que ella puso su mano en forma de "Detente".

-Mira. – Dijo y señaló a donde el escritorio del dormitorio, era Ruby quien dormía con varios libros alrededor de ella. – Estuvo estudiando fuerte después de lo que le dijiste.

Weiss no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al poner a una niña de tan solo 15 años en ese estado.

Entonces Jaune la cargó hasta su cama y la arropó, él vio a Weiss en la puerta viéndolo de forma intensa.

-Jaune… - Weiss comenzó a caminar y se detuvo enfrente de él. – Y-Yo l-les debo una disculpa a ti y a Ruby…

Pero no había terminado.

-Es que me había entrenado tan fuerte durante toda mi vida para ser "perfecta" que consideré un error nombrarte líder del equipo y que Ruby aun no estaba lista para Beacon y-y y-yo…

Jaune entonces la detuvo. – Weiss tranquila, yo te perdone cuando distes la espalda y te fuiste.

Eso hizo cortocircuito en Weiss. - … ¿Enserio?

Jaune sonrió. - ¡Claro! Y no dudes que Ruby también lo hizo.

-P-Pero y-yo…

-Mira si quieres que de verdad Ruby te perdone, aunque ya ella lo hizo, acepta su idea de las literas.

\- ¿Enserio tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa idea suicida?

-Si quieres que ella te perdone tendrás que hacerlo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Weiss solo suspiró. – Como sea… me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Y Con eso ella se fue a cambiarse a sus pijamas.

-Bien hecho Jaune. – Dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa animada. – Por lo que puedo ver arreglaste las cosas a tu modo.

Jaune solo rio nerviosamente. – Si tienes razón.

Pero por alguna razón Jaune sintió que este es solo el comienzo de muchos problemas a continuación en su vida escolar en Beacon.

. . .

* * *

FIN.


End file.
